Modern software provides powerful tools for monitoring information. However, the volume of information that is available in many contexts can be overwhelming to a user. In an attempt to pace with the amount of information that is generally available to the user, user interfaces have become increasingly complex. To allow for bigger user interfaces that present more information to the user at once, monitors and screen resolutions have become increasingly large. However, it is impractical to expect a user to attentively monitor the vast amount of data that is conveyed by such increasingly large and complex user interfaces over any significant length of time. Accordingly, solutions that help a user to better monitor the information presented by modern user interfaces are desirable.